


Magic And Hair Gel

by magic_and_hijinx



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Hypnosis Kink, Hypnotism, M/M, brian is a stage hypnotist, danny is a fuckin' sinner but it's okay, hypnotist!brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_and_hijinx/pseuds/magic_and_hijinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has always been curious about hypnosis. Being a professional stage hypnotist, Brian is frankly a little concerned as to why he never thought to ask him about it, but that all gets taken care of soon enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic And Hair Gel

The knock finally came at 8:47pm (Danny had been checking). He jumped off the couch and scurried across the door to the door. A black and white blur swayed from side to side through the double glazed window. Dan eased the door open and poked his head out.  
Brian’s eyes shot up at him. Copious amounts of gel teamed up with gushing rain to darken his hair and smear it across his forehead. The rest of him fared even worse; his thin white undershirt clung to his chest. His dark chest hair was visible through the soaked shirt. The sleeves of his black cashmere blazer had ridden up and Danny could only imagine what his tight dress pants were doing to him right now.  
“Hey, man.” Despite his best effort, laughter contaminated his words. He pushed the door open to let his lightly dripping bandmate in.  
Brian darted across to the couch opposite where Danny had been camping out. He threw his soaking blazer on the couch and ran his hands over his wet, cold face.  
He spun around and clasped his hands on front of Danny. “I’m so sorry, I genuinely didn’t know the show would go on that long.”  
Danny smiled gently. He silently surveyed the drowned molerat on front of him. One by one, the ugly words he’d been storing up since 5pm started to vanish.  
“It’s fine, dude. Don’t worry about it.” He walked to the other couch and started to clear away the residue he’d produced from sitting in the same place for two hours. He ushered his laptop over to the couch arm and gathered together the crisp packets into one handful. “Did the show go good, anyways?”  
“Oh, _fantastic_.” Brian gestured with his arms outstretched. “That’s one of the reasons it went on so long; there was this one girl- probably the best subject I’ve ever seen and that’s saying a lot. Crowd _loved_ her. I mean, you have to be at least a little bit into it, otherwise why are you even going to a show like that? But man, this girl was into it. I don’t know if she was into that kind of lifestyle, or if she was just naturally suggestible, but-“ Brian’s reverie faded, booting him off the stage and into Danny’s living room once again. “Ah, sorry…I’m rambling.”  
He swatted the air and went over to join Danny on the couch. He took the seat furthest from the door that had originally been reserved for the remnants of Danny’s boredom snacking.  
Danny shuffled in his seat until he was facing Brian. He let the side of his face fall against the couch cushions. “No, it’s interesting, honestly. I love hearing about this stuff.”  
Brian rested his elbow on his lap and propped his head up with his hand. “Really?”  
“Yeah!” Danny sat forward. “It’s really cool to me because I’ve always wondered how it even _works_ , you know? Like I’ve always wanted to know what it’s like to be hypnotised.” His speech was punctuated by fantastical hand gestures.  
“What, seriously?” Brian sat up.  
“Yeah- have I never told you before?”  
“You might’ve done when I wasn’t listening.” Brian turned himself towards Danny. “Did it never occur to you that your friend, the _professional hypnotist_ , might be able to satiate that curiosity?”  
Danny shrugged and shrunk into the corner of the couch. “I don’t know, man. It just seems a bit… _intimidating_ , honestly.” Danny locked eyes with Brian and raised an eyebrow. “Also, it’s you. It’ll be a miracle if I don’t wake up with a dick on my head.”  
Brian chuckled softly. “Look- if I can resist the temptation for two and a half hours every Saturday night, I can restrain myself now.”  
Danny scrunched up his eyebrows and tiled his head from side to side. A little indecisive hum escaped his lips.  
“Hypnosis is pretty good for concentration, too, so tonight might not actually consist of 50% coffee breaks.”  
Danny stilled himself and shot Brian an amused glare. “Oh, you know just how to sweeten the pot. Making fun of my coffee intake.”  
“But it kind of worked, right?” A white-toothed grin spread across Brian’s face and crept into his tone.  
Danny stared at Brian for a moment longer. “Oh, fine then.”  
Brian laid back against the couch arm, sporting a beaming smile. “Nice one.” He hopped off the couch. “Okay, so first thing’s first: we need to get you comfortable.” He eyed Danny’s laptop, hanging tenuously over the couch arm nearest to Danny. “Uh- do you mind?”  
Danny followed his line of sight. “Oh, yeah, sure!” He reached out for the laptop.  
“Let me get it,” Brian said, striding over. He gently closed the screen over and lifted it onto the coffee table between the two couches. After that, he made a trip over to the other couch and brought back a soft beige couch cushion. Danny watched as he set it against the couch arm and fluffed it up a little.  
“What’s that for?”  
“So you don’t break your neck,” Brian said. “Now…I want you to just lie back against the cushion.”  
Danny’s gaze darted around the room for a moment. His stomach started to swirl just a little bit, collecting butterflies made of buzzing electricity. Some part of him was already on the defence, suspecting that Brian telling him to lie down was a premature, insidious attempt at getting inside his mind. Danny sighed, reminded himself that this wasn’t The X Files, and brought his head down against the pillow. He stretched his legs across the couch and swooned as the kinks and noughts that had accumulated from two hours of sitting slowly started to work themselves out.  
“Comfortable?”  
Danny nodded.  
“Good. Okay, now stop me if you’ve heard this one before, because god knows I have. Hypnosis…isn’t really like what you see in the movies. It’s not mind control, or brainwashing…that’s a whole different kettle of fish. It just looks that way, because when you’re in a hypnotic trance it appears like you’ll just do…anything the hypnotist says. What’s actually happening is that when you’re in a hypnotic trance, you’re a lot more open to suggestion. Things that might seem stupid, pointless, weird in real life…when you’re in trance, none of that matters. Most things sound like a cool idea, but you’ll never do anything that you’d never want to do in a million years. Do you see where I’m coming from?”  
Danny let out a quiet ‘mm’ sound. He’d never considered before just how well-suited Brian was to this gig. Lord knows he could talk and talk, about anything and everything. And he didn’t doubt that you would develop a certain way of talking after lecturing massive halls full of tired college students for years on end. Every word was softer, lighter, more committed. And with every word, Danny found himself craning to take in every last ounce of meaning. Had the induction even _started_ yet?  
“So, really, it’s a freeing experience. Because there’s so many variables that dictate whether you do something in real life. Do you have time? Can you spare the effort? Is there anything better you could be doing? Will you look stupid doing said thing? You get the point. But in trance…all that matters is whether you want to do something. And that’s _all_ that you’ll do. Okay?”  
Danny nodded.  
“Good. So now…all you really need to do is just listen to the sound of my voice. And I’ll figure out the rest for you.”  
Brian’s soft, light words loosely wrapped themselves around the outer parts of Danny’s mind; the parts that were still stubbornly struggling to pump out interrupting thoughts. It felt weird. To just lie there and let Brian’s voice soak into his head. To just listen and let Brian do all the work for him. But whether it was the careful, experienced precision of Brian’s words disarming those pesky thoughts, or the rational part of Danny’s brain finally piping up, he found himself sinking into the idea of putting himself in Brian’s care.  
“Sometimes it’s just quite nice to take a load off. Every day, there’s a whirlwind going on in your head- and you, specifically, even more so. All these decisions, options, problems that you face… wouldn’t it just be so relieving to let them all go for a little while? You can pick them all up again later, but for now…for now I’ll take them off your hands, if you’d let me.” Danny’s body gently slumped against the couch, his arms slipping from his lap like dead weights. Brian grinned. “That’s right. All your worries, all your concerns, all the things that keep you from relaxing deeper… you can just let them fade away, for the time being. That sounds nice, doesn’t it?”  
Danny let out another approving murmur, only this time it was a little deeper and a little more eager. If Brian indulged himself, he could almost hear a touch of something more than just pure relaxation in Danny’s voice.  
“That’s right. You know how good it feels to just let yourself relax…and now, you can just start to feel your eyelids growing heavier. That’s _natural_.” Brian’s voice became a soft coo that sent soft tingles running through Danny’s head with every word. “Because when it becomes just too difficult to keep them open…when they’re just so _heavy_ that keeping them open requires more effort than you can really afford right now…that’s when you get to just _sink_ into this feeling. Just give yourself over to the relaxation, the sweet drowsiness that’s flooding your body right now.”  
Danny’s slow, deep breaths were laced with soft moans. His head spun in the most delicious of ways and sent him floating through his own inner world. His body was lost- his arms and legs lay like solid rock, far too heavy to even consider moving. Every little word sent soothing waves coursing through his body. By the time Brian’s speech was done, Danny’s body was made of soft, pleasant tingles.  
“That’s it, Dan. Just let your eyes gently come to a close now so that you can float along in this feeling.”  
Danny’s eyelids fluttered for a moment before gently shutting. He let out a soft gasp and a sleepy mumble as he turned to the inside of the couch.  
Brian traced Danny’s resting body with his eyes. Each one of his deep, slow breaths was punctuated with a little noise that fell somewhere between a gasp and a moan. It was a sight Brian was well-accustomed to in his line of work, but under fairly different circumstances.  
“Danny, can you hear me?”  
“Mm.”  
“Good.” Brian steadied his tone. “Now…how are you feeling?”  
Danny mumbled incoherently into the couch cushion. Brian couldn’t help but crack a smile.  
“Alright, Danny. Could you turn over to face me, still keeping your eyes shut, and repeat that again?”  
Danny froze for a minute, and then slowly rolled over on the couch. Most of his hair came up in a big, curly ball behind his head. A few clusters of loose curls were trapped between his face and the couch. The edge of the chair arm squished his cheek, giving him an accidental pout. Brian brought his hand to his mouth to strangle his laughter.  
“I feel _really_ fucking good,” he said, barely more than a sleepy whisper.  
“That’s great. I’m glad.” A sloppy grin came over Danny’s face. Brian pursed his lips together to stop himself from wincing audibly at his reaction. It wasn’t like Danny would mind, but at this stage he dreaded doing anything that might wake him up. “Just let yourself drift and dream for a moment, going wherever you want inside your mind’s eye or…just sinking into this feeling of blankness, of having a clear head.”  
He watched for a moment as Danny’s eyelids loosened and his face slowly fell into the arm of the couch. Kneeling down on front of the couch, he gently pressed a fingertip to the underneath of Danny’s chin and tilted his face away from the couch arm. He closed his parted lips and swallowed before settling back down again.  
“Now, Danny,” Brian whispered. “I want you to focus for a moment on those pleasant sensations running through your body right now. No matter what flavour of contentment, of peace, of… _anything else_ you might be feeling at the moment- I want you to focus almost all of your attention on them, okay?”  
“Mm.”  
“Just really indulge yourself in those wonderful sensations. After all, it just feels so good to give into pleasure, doesn’t it?”  
Danny’s next inhale was short and sudden. His exhale was slower and deeper, but still a little off pace. He nodded.  
“So now, when I click my fingers those amazing feelings that are just…kind of unavoidable now, they’ll grow more and more intense. As if someone’s plugged in the amp and cranked it to 11. Do you understand me?”  
“Mmm…” His little strained mumble trailed off dreamily.  
Brian brought his left hand up above his head. He fixed his gaze on Danny, paying specific attention to the places where little, minute messages were sent. The corners of his mouth, the tip of his nose. His fingers, his chest, his stomach. His midsection.  
He clicked his fingers.  
Immediately, Danny’s back arched up off the couch. His fingers scrunched up the edges of the couch cushion, clinging onto it for dear life. But the best part was the deep, desperate moan that escaped his gaping mouth, eventually descending into little quiet whimpers. Brian beamed at him.  
“That’s so good Dan, you’re doing so well. Just let that heat course through your body. Of course, you know that you can’t do anything about it whilst you’re in this state. Not unless I say so.”  
Danny’s slow, deep breaths had turned quick and erratic. Soft moans were replaced by eager, hungry mewls. As soon as he could- somewhat- control his body, he rolled back over to face Brian. His body swayed back and forth, punctuated by little quiet gasps.  
Brian chuckled softly. “Alright, you’ve done brilliant. But it’s time to come back now- you can’t exactly write music with a soft, blissed-out brain can you? So I’m going to count you up from one to three. If you want, your subconscious has the option to completely forget what happened during this session. You’ll just remember having a nice, relaxing experience and, well- you can take a guess at the rest. Okay?”  
Danny nodded, his mouth too preoccupied with the flickering ember burning in his body.  
“Good. Three, two…one! Wake up, feeling nice and refreshed.”  
Danny’s eyes opened slowly and immediately met Brian’s. He blinked at him for a moment, his brow gradually scrunching up. Then his face fell flat and he shot up off the couch.  
“Uh, well- that was interesting.” Danny scratched the side of his neck.  
Brian stood up, still sporting an ear-to-ear grin. “It definitely was.”  
Danny looked around the room, avoiding eye contact. “Well, uh- it’s pretty late, dude. I think we should just call it a night.”  
Brian squinted at him. “But- what about the whole writing music thing? You know, for that band we do together?”  
Danny let out a slow, tense breath. “I’m just… really tired- I mean, I should probably head to bed soon. Sleep schedule and all that.” He chuckled sheepishly.  
“Well…okay, then.”  
“Great!” Danny clapped his hands together and strode over to the other couch. He lifted Brian’s blazer- still thoroughly soaked- by the label and threw it over to him. The contents in his pockets jingled as it flew. It fell against Brian’s forearm.  
Brian looked at the jacket for a moment, and then glanced up at Danny. His back was turned and his foot was tapping furiously, as if he was trying to defend himself from some unknown calamity through the power of tap dancing. Brian grinned faintly.  
“Tomorrow, then?” he asked.  
“Uh- yeah, that works.”  
Brian let out a short, nervous chuckle. “I’ll…I’ll text you, then.”  
“Cool! Have a good night!” Danny said, just barely turning his head.  
Brian couldn’t help staring at Danny on his way to the door. He got a brief peak at the redness spreading over Dan’s face. His fingers were wrapped up in the ends of his shirt, so tight they must’ve lost circulation by now. So overwhelmed, so anxious.  
It was almost endearing.  
“Night, Dan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Prompts/questions/feedback/gutteral screaming is always welcome at [my tumblr](http://magic-and-hijinks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
